The Story of Thrina
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Thrina is the 18 year old daughter of Fili and Estelwen. She reminds them of Thorin in almost every way, but in truth she is just like her father. Sequel to My Immortal Love. Rated M for Language, Violence, highly emotional scenes and sexual scenes, drinking.
1. The Princess

The Story of Thrina

Written By: Caladhiel Alcarin

Chapter 1

The Princess

My name is Thrina daughter of Fili. My middle name is Adonnenniel. My mother is Estelwen daughter of Thranduil. I have never met my grandfather, for he lives in the great forest of Mirkwood and my father forbids me to go there, and for good reasons. I have grown up in Erebor my whole life and am the only child of my parents. My uncle Kili, is my father's younger brother, he has been there for me every day of my life. My trainer is Dwalin, he is one of the mightiest warriors in Erebor! I never did get the chance to meet his brother Balin, my father said he left for the Mines of Moria a few years after I was born.

I had long curly-ish dark blond hair with dark streaks going through it, I had icy blue eyes, but there was a strange warmth to them. I was thin, tall like my mother, and I had ears like hers. My mother was an elf, and my father was a dwarf. I was said to be the first elf-dwarf child. I had more elf in me then I did dwarf. As much as I love my home, I long to see more of Middle-Earth, but my father will not let me. He never allows me to stray beyond Dale. And my mother whole-heartedly agrees. Every time my mother and father rode out on some errand I begged to go with. Always they told me I was too young.

On this day they and several others were leaving for Imladris.

"Father please!"

"No Thrina! The road is far too dangerous and is no place for a young girl!" said he.

I scowled.

"If I were a son you would take me with you! Have you not seen me train!? I am as good as a son! I am as good as any warrior here in Erebor! Ask Dwalin!" I shouted.

"ENOUGH!"

I turned and looked ta my mother.

"Thrina you will stay here where you belong! Am I understood?"

I looked down, so they would not see my anger.

"Yes mother."

She gently lifted my face.

"We love you Thrina. And it is because we love that we tell you to stay here. You are only 18. One day you will understand."

She kissed my cheek and then hugged me. I did not look at my father. I turned away and went to my room. My grandmother came inside.

"I know it is unfair to you."

I looked at her.

"You remember your parents once told you about your great uncle Thorin?"

I nodded. I had been named after him, well sort of.

"He was like a father to your parents. You remind them of him. You have the same strength and stubborn attitude."

"If they would just give me a chance I could show them." I said.

She smiled and started to play with my hair.

"You know my dear I believe you should cut your hair."

I looked at her in confusion and she winked. I smiled and hugged her. She left the room and I took one of the roses from the vase in my room. Then I walked down to a place I had always feared to go by myself. To the tomb of Thorin Oakenshield.


	2. Grandduaghter

Chapter 2

Granddaughter

I walked into the room and the approached the tomb. It was dead quiet. I put the rose on the tomb and then turned to leave. Something stopped me and I sighed. I turned and looked at the tomb.

"I know you do not know me and that you never will, and I know you hate the elves. I know not why I am talking to a tomb but, somehow I think you can hear me. I was named for you, you know. My name is Thrina, I am Fili and Estelwen's daughter." I looked down. "They have always told me I am a lot like you, and yet they always say it is far too dangerous for me to go with them anywhere. Which is why I am leaving and going after them. So they can see I am not a child anymore. And I hope that maybe….you will be with me to help me and guide me. So….I shall just be going now." I said.

I went back to my room and took a hunting knife from under my pillow. I went to the bathroom and took my long hair in my hand. I took a deep breath and cut it. It was now an inch or two above my shoulders. I went to Kili's room and took some of his cloths. I took my sword, bow, quiver and hunting knife with me. I packed a knapsack and then crept down to the stables. I mounted my horse and sped off.

That night when I stopped I was on the border of Mirkwood. I made a small fire and stared into the flames. The wind blew and I wrapped my cloak around me. I had never left home before, and I had been so excited and determined to prove myself I had forgotten the most important thing. A damn map.

"Well done Thrina! No wonder mom and dad never let you leave home."

I was mumbling to myself and I almost did not hear the twig snap. I hit the ground and so did my horse. I looked over at him.

"Are you serious?"

I looked over and saw two elven guards and an elf I knew to be Thranduil. My grandfather.

"~There!~"

"~Stay back my lord.~"

I bit my lip and took out my sword. I held it in front of me. They had arrows pointing at me.

"Right. Bad plan."

"Who are you boy?"

I did not speak. Thranduil was looking at me closely. He had his guards lower their arrows.

"Go." he said.

I looked at him cautiously. He gave me a small smile.

"Go now." He said.

My horse stood and I smiled at my grandfather.

"Hannon le…..grandpa."

His eyes widened and he gasped. I mounted the horse and galloped away.

Thranduil's POV(One Time!)

So that was Thrina. My granddaughter.

"My lord?"

I smiled and nodded.

"~She is one of us.~"

"~Forgive me Lord Thranduil, she seemed to be a dwarf.~"

"~No she was too tall!~" said the other.

"~She is my granddaughter.~" They gasped. "~Her name is Thrina and she is just as much a princess of Mirkwood as she is of Erebor. She is welcomed in our realm. I want that known.~"

Thrina's POV

Perhaps my grandfather was not as bad as my dad thought. I mean he did let me go when he could have put me in his dungeons like he had my parents and friends. I smiled to myself then groaned.

"I should have asked for a bloody map!"


	3. A Boy?

Chapter 3

A Boy?

From what I could tell I was heading south. I wanted to be going west, but I could not tell which way was west. I saw woods ahead and thought that was where I was meant to go. I rode forward and entered the wood. I smiled, it was beautiful. So peaceful and serene. I got off my horse and led him on foot. As I took in everything I saw, I wanted to see more! I wanted to see everything Middle-Earth had to offer.

*"DARO!"

I stopped and now had over 2 dozen arrows pointing at me. They were elves I knew that. One of them walked forward, I guess him to be their leader.

*"Pedich i lam edhellen?"

I nodded.

"~What is a young lad like you doing here alone?~"

"~I am bound for Rivendell, but I….er…..well I have never left home before and so I am a bit lost.~"

Haldir's POV

I felt bad for the boy. Besides he did not look all that dangerous.

"~I am Haldir, the Marchwarden of Lothlorien. I serve Galadriel Lady of light. And your name?~"

He seemed to need to think, as though he did not know his own name.

"Kili. My name is Kili of Erebor."

I raised my brow.

"A dwarf? You do not look like a dwarf?"

He smiled a bit.

"~I am half dwarf. But I am in a bit of hurry so if I could trouble you for a map?~"

There was something odd about this boy, he did not seem a boy at all.

"~But of course.~"

I produced a map from my bag and handed it to him. He bore a strange ring. Before I could take a better look he pulled his hand back.

"My thanks." He said.

I bowed and smiled. This was no boy. It was a young woman.

"Perhaps we shall meet again…..my lady."

I whispered the last part and her eyes widened. She had very unusual eyes. She bowed and I almost did not hear her.

"My name is Thrina. Princess Thrina of Erebor."

I gasped and she mounted her horse and disappeared. I smiled at her as she left.

"I hope we do indeed meet again….Princess Thrina."

Thrina's POV

I had a smile on my face as I rode away from Haldir. I would most certainly be going back to see him again.

_*Halt!_

_*Do you speak the elvish language?_


	4. The Valley of Imladris

Chapter 4

The Valley of Imladris

The map proved to be my savior. I found my way to Rivendell without losing my way again. I rode through the gate and was once more amazed by the beauty of this place. A man, who looked like the son of a rich man came forward. He held out the reins of his horse to me.

"Here boy, make yourself useful."

I raised my brows and snorted.

"You assume much if you believe I am a stable boy." I said.

He looked at me in shock.

"And who are you to speak in such a manner to me boy?"

I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away from him. He grabbed me roughly and turned me around. I tried to get away but he had me trapped.

"Let go of me!" I screeched.

"Not so tough now are you little boy?!"

I glared and struggled. Then someone grabbed the man and threw him back. Two elves had come to my aid, a man and woman. One had long dark red hair, and the man had blond hair.

"Ignorant man!" The woman spat.

"Tauriel my love…."

"Do not Tauriel me Legolas!" My eyes widened. "I have enough of these men! Thinking they can do as they please to whomever they please."

As she turned and looked at me I saw she was pregnant. Perhaps only 2 or 3 months.

"~Are you alright young man?~"

I nodded. She stared at me.

"~You remind me of someone I know.~" she said.

I smiled and stood up.

"~I would hope so….Aunt Tauriel.~"

Her eyes widened. I held my finger to my lips.

"~What are you doing here?~"

"~I was tired of being left behind. So I came here to prove myself. I am just as good as a son.~" I said.

My uncle Legolas was staring at me.

"~You look so much like your father. Save your eyes. You have your mother's eyes. I wish your grandfather was here to meet you…..~"

"~I have met him uncle. I was camping near the borders of Mirkwood and he and a few guards found me. He told them to let me go. He knew who I was.~"

He smiled and my aunt hugged me. She kissed my cheek and smiled.

"~I have waited 18 years to meet you. I am so happy the day has finally come.~"

Estelwen's POV

Fili and I were given my old room. I saw my brother and Tauriel talking to a young boy and then I felt hands on my shoulders and then lips.

"There are so many memories here. Especially in this room." he whispered.

I smiled and turned to kiss him.

"Perhaps we should make some more." I said.

He smiled and pulled me back towards the bed.

Thrina's POV

I was given a room and I sat awake that night. What would I do when my parents found out I was here? I knew they would try and send me home. I decided to go for a little walk. It was night and my parents would be asleep. I found my way to a river and a waterfall. I smiled and sat down near the water. I took off my boots and cloths and jumped into the river. I smiled as I resurfaced. I laughed and swam around.

"YOU?!"

I screamed as I saw the same man from before.

Fili's POV

I sat straight up when I heard that scream. I knew it well.

"THRINA!"

I got out of bed and started to throw on my cloths.

"Fili love Thrina is at home."

"That was her scream Estelwen! She followed us here!"

My wife got out of the bed and started to dress. We both ran down towards the river where the scream had come from. My daughter was there alright.

Thrina's POV

I threw my cloak at him and then quickly got out and got dressed. The I ran and smacked him.

"You awful, arrogant man! How dare you sneak up on me and then watch me!" I snarled.

"Thrina!"

_Uh-oh._


	5. Woman Not Girl

Chapter 5

Woman not Girl

My mother strode forward and lifted the man up by his tunic.

"If you ever lay hands on my little girl, the Princess of Erebor, ever again…I will do far worse then what my husband will. That is not a threat, but a promise. Am I understood?" she hissed.

My mother was a ruthless woman. She was kind yes, but she was ferocious when someone threatened her or the ones she loved. I smiled a bit and she threw the man off to the side. He ran off and my father was looking at me disapprovingly.

"So what have you to say."

"I could have handled him myself."

"Thrina!"

"No mother! I could have." they both fell silent. "You do not see me for me! All you see is Thorin! I am not he! I am Thrina, your daughter and I will not come to an end like him. Please do not send me back. I cannot just waste away in the mountain my whole life. I am dwarf but I am also half elf. I have to see more of this world. Please father, mother, hear what I say." I said.

They looked at me. My father was about to speak but my mother put her hand on his shoulder.

"She is right Fili."

"But Estelwen she is still only a child."

My mother smiled at me.

"So was I. Well perhaps not as young but I believed I was. I believed I was still only 27 and I would not have been much older then she. She deserves a chance."

I smiled and ran to hug my mother. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my head.

"I am sorry I did not let you come with us to begin with. You were right to ask for more."

"I forgive you. I am just glad you did not send me back."

My father looked at me.

"Thrina….you are my only daughter. I never want anything to happen to you, but I will not deny you are right."

I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you father."

"And I love you Thrina."

"And what about me?"

I smiled and pulled away. My father smiled and lifted my mother into his arms.

"You, my precious jewel, I love as well."

They kissed and I smiled and shook my head.

"Can you not do that in front of me?"

"None asked you to watch." mother said.

I smirked and then walked back to my room. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

When I woke up the next morning the sun was shining. I smiled and stretched out. I dressed and then went to find my parents.

As I walked the wind blew but before there had not been a breath of wind. I frowned and looked around. I shrugged and then continued on before the wind kicked up again.

"_Thrina….come to waterfall."_

It was a man's voice. I made my way to the waterfall and saw a bright light.

"Who are you?"

A spectral form came walking out of the light. I looked upon his face. He was clearly a dwarf.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

He smiled.

"_Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror."_

My eyes widened and I immediately bowed.

"_You are family. You do not bow to me."_

I gasped and looked back at him.

"What is it you want?"

"_I have watched you grow Thrina. You remind me much of myself. But more so of your father. And I know he sees me in you and he fears to lose you."_

I looked down.

"All they have ever seen is you."

"_No….they see you but they do not want to lose you or accept that you have grown up. Especially not now when Middle-Earth is on the brink of war."_

I frowned and looked at him.

"War? What do you mean?"

He stepped closer and began to pace back and forth.

_The one ring has been found. And its evil master Sauron is searching for it. Sauron sees everything from his fortress in Bara-dur. His eye is now on this very valley. Though no evil may be able to cross into it, he will try and burn it to the ground with every elf in it. I myself have no anger with Elrond's people, for he gave me shelter and information I needed. But Sauron will not long wait before he strikes. So long as the ring remains here."_

"Then the ring must be destroyed!"

"_You are eager but you must know the ring cannot be destroyed by any weapon. Be it made by man, dwarf, elf or even orc. There is something else you must know. Sauron also searches for a man. No ordinary man. One of the Dunedein."_

I was confused.

"I know Sauron hates and fears the Dunedein as well as the elves, but what could one man possibly do?"

"_He is no ordinary Dunedein man. He is as the elves say, the 'Estel' of men. I know not what it means but Sauron wants him found and killed. You must protect him." _

"How!? I am but an 18 year old girl!"

He shook his head and walked closer to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and I swore I felt him. I looked at him and he smiled at me.

"_You are no mere girl. You are the princess of Erebor and you are of the line of Durin. You are a proud and strong woman of the elves and dwarves. Only you can do this."_

At first I looked down.

"My parents will never let me go."

He chuckled and I looked up.

"_This did not stop you before."_

I smiled and nodded.

"You are right. And I will find this man and protect him."

As I turned to walk away I stopped. When I looked back he was gone.

"Thorin…"

"_I will always be with you."_

I smiled and nodded.


	6. Durin Bloodline

Chapter 6

Durin Bloodline

When I found my parents I wondered if I should tell them about my meeting with Thorin. In the end Thorin decided it for me. I saw his face in the water of the river and he shook his head. I sighed and nodded. I wished I could tell my parents about him, but I knew it would only bring back the pain and sorrow of his loss. Still I did not understand why Thorin would come to me and not go to one of them. What did I have that they did not? I sighed and ran into my uncle.

"Forgive me uncle. I did not see you."

He looked me in the eye.

"Something troubles you."

I looked down but he lifted my face to his.

"~What troubles you my niece?~"

We sat down on a bench and I told him all that had happened with Thorin.

"~He means for you to protect Aragorn?~"

My eyes widened.

"~You know him!?~"

He nodded.

"~He is a close friend of mine. Come I shall introduce you.~"

Before I could protest he had taken my hand and was now leading me away. My uncle took me to a man with shoulder length dark brown hair and blue eyes. He had a bit of a beard but more so stubble then anything else. He was tall and he looked more an elven man then a ranger. Beside him stood the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, next to my mother. Her long raven black hair fell down pas her waist in waves and she wore a silver circlet on her head. Around her neck was shining pendant that looked like a star. Her eyes were a deep blue, her lips rosy, and her skin fair.

"Aragorn. Arwen." said uncle.

They turned and smiled.

"Legolas, mellon nin." said the man Aragorn.

Uncle smiled and embraced his friend then looked to me.

"~This is my niece Thrina daughter of Fili King Under the Mountain. She is the Princess of Erebor.~"

Aragorn bowed.

*"Híril nín."

I shook my head and bowed.

"~It is I who should bow to you my lord.~"

He looked at me confused.

"~She knows.~" Uncle said.

His eyes widened with realization. I was now confused. As I looked into his eyes I saw the fear, guilt and shame within them.

"~Why is it you run from who you are? A man such as you should be proud and honored.~"

My uncle put his hand on my shoulder. He shook his head and I bowed to Aragorn.

*"Goheno nin."

He shook his head and smiled small.

"~No, you do not know. And perhaps someday I shall tell you. But now is not the time. Allow me to introduce to you the Lady Arwen of Rivendell. Daughter of Lord Elrond.~"

I bowed and she smiled.

*"Mae govannen Thrina."

I smiled.

"~You have your father's strength and the commanding presence of your great uncle Thorin. But you have your mother's beauty and her wisdom. It is an honor to finally meet you.~"

She looked at my ring and smiled.

"~Do you know what it means? I have had it since I was born.~"

She walked forward and gently took my hand.

"~This is the ring of Durin. It once belong to your uncle Thorin. Upon his death he gave it to your mother. She must have given it to you or had another made like it. But it would seem this is the other one for the one your mother bears is ever on a chain about her neck.~"

I took the necklace I wore where another ring was held. She smiled.

"~This I know was Thorin's.~"

"~I have never taken it off. Not since I got it and it was given to me by my father when I was but 3 years old. He told me it once belonged to a great king and that I was a descendent of that king.~"

Arwen smiled and nodded. I felt a bit sad, that I had never gotten the chance to know Thorin as my parents and uncles did. I now looked at Aragorn.

"You will go with whomever takes the ring?"

He nodded. I sighed knowing I had promised Uncle Thorin I would go with him. I nodded and then walked to find my father.

Fili's POV

I saw my daughter and smiled, but it faded when I realized she was upset.

"Why did you not tell me about this?"

She held up the ring that she always wore about her neck. I sighed and ran my hand over my face.

_Where is Estelwen when I need her?_

"I want an answer dad."

I nodded and we sat down.

"You know of your great uncle Thorin." she nodded. "He died many years ago in the Battle of the Five Armies and you were named after him, well more or less." She smiled a little. "He was like a father to your mother, and myself for that matter, for my father, your grandfather died when your uncle and I were still very, very young. You remind us of him so very much. Both of you stubborn, honorable, noble and strong. But of course much of that is your mother as well as myself. You are of the Durin bloodline. We never told you because you were too young to understand. Your mother and I decided to tell you when you turned 18, then of course we were summoned here."

She nodded and hugged me.

"I understand daddy. I love you."

I smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you too."

I loved these precious moments I could have with my daughter. She was the pride and joy in my life and so was her mother. She was my hope. All of our hope. For she was the only one to be able to carry on the Durin bloodline.

_*My lady._

_*Forgive me._

_*Well met Thrina._


	7. Thrina's Decision

Chapter 7

Thrina's Decision

Estelwen's POV

I had seen the moment between my husband and daughter. I smiled and closed my eyes. A single tear rolled down my cheek.

"I miss you ai'atar. I miss you so much." I whispered.

"_I am always with you my daughter. Always."_ I opened my eyes and looked around hoping to see him, but he was not there. I sighed and smiled.

"I know."

Thrina's POV

A council was to be held on what to do with the ring. I was not allowed to attend, for as my father said, it was against the rules. But I had never let any rule keep me from doing what I knew I should. I hid up in a tree and listened in on the council. Most of it was pretty boring, until one man got up and started to talk.

"It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring?"

_In my mother's words….'You are sir, are a dumbass!'_

"Long has my father the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe." I rolled my eyes. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it! None of us can!" I looked at Aragorn. "The one ring answers to Sauron alone! It has no other master!"

"And what would a ranger know of this matter!?"

My blood boiled and I glared at the man. My uncle stood.

"This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

I smiled and the man looked at Aragorn again.

"Aragorn? This….is Isildur's heir?"

Aragorn nodded slightly.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor!" said uncle.

"Havo dad, Legolas."

Uncle sat down but the man glared at both of them.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

It took everything I had in me not to jump on him right there. I remained calm and waited.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it." Gandalf said.

I nodded and Lord Elrond stood.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed."

Boromir sighed in defeat and Gimli, one of my best friends, stood.

"Well then what are we waiting for?"

He shouted and brought his axe down on the ring. I covered my mouth with my hand when I saw his axe was shattered, but the ring remained as it was.

"The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of Gloin by an craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came! One of you must do this."

There was a silence, and I did not blame them. I would not want to go to Mordor all by myself.

"**One does not simply walk into Mordor**. Its black gates are guarded by more then just orcs. And the Great Eye…is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you even do this. It is folly!"

I really did not like this man. Once more Uncle stood angrily.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!"

"Gimli!" mother said.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his!?"

_That is enough!_

I jumped down directly behind the man. Several gasped and he turned and jumped a little.

"Watch how you talk to my uncle!" I snarled.

"Uncle?"

"Thrina!"

My dad was going to kill me later.

"And who are you?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Thrina, daughter of Fili, King Under the Mountain. Which makes me….oh yes! Princess Under the Mountain!" I said in a low and dangerous voice.

His eyes widened and he backed away. I turned to Lord Elrond.

"Forgive me my lord. I mean no disrespect and I shall take my leave now."

As I started to walk away my mother spoke.

"~My lord Elrond…..I believe my daughter is more then old enough to sit in on this council. With your permission I would have her stay.~"

My eyes widened and I looked at my mother. She smiled at me and I slowly turned and looked upon the Lord of Rivendell. He seemed uncertain, but he nodded. I smiled and took a seat beside my mother.

"Allowing such a young girl to join this council?" asked the arrogant man.

"Enough!" Elrond said.

"I will take it!"

I looked over at Bilbo's heir. A hobbit who's name I learned was Frodo Baggins.

"I will take the ring to Mordor."

I looked at him with admiration and worry.

"Though I do not know the way."

Gandalf walked forward.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear."

Now Aragorn stood, and so my fate was sealed.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you. I will." He went and kneeled in front of him. "You shall have my sword."

I sighed and stood.

"No Thrina!" my mother said.

"I have to mom."

"No you do not! I forbid you….."

"I made a promise to someone." I looked at her seriously. "You and dad always taught me to never break a promise. I swore to protect someone and I will keep that promise."

"I shall go too then. Not only for Frodo, but for my niece."

I smiled at my uncle. He winked and I knew my aunt Tauriel would be none too pleased.

"And you will have my axe!" said Gimli.

I smiled and nodded. He smiled and laughed a little. Then the arrogant man walked forward.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Here!"

I saw another hobbit run out.

"Mister Frodo is not going anywhere without me."

"No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you from him even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Elrond had an amused smile on his face.

"Oi! We are coming too!"

Now as Elrond looked at them I almost laughed.

_The council of Elrond demands an explanation for this bullshit!_

"You shall have send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." said the older looking one.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…..quest….thing." said the younger.

I could not stop the giggle.

"Well that rules you out Pip."

The younger one began to nod then realized what the other had said.

"Ten companions." Elrond looked at all of us. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great…..Where are we going?"

I do not remember having laughed so hard in all my life.


	8. A Mother's Prayer

**I do not own the song 'The prayer' I simply used it because it was fitting! Enjoy dearies =D**

* * *

Chapter 8

A Mother's Prayer

As I walked back to my room, my father was waiting for me.

_I would have had to face this sooner or later._

"Dad I….."

He held up his hand to silence me. I shut my mouth and looked down.

"You are only 18 years old Thrina. Who in the name of Durin asked you to do this?"

I looked up.

"I…."

I stopped and looked away.

"_Tell him Thrina. It is alright."_

I nodded and then faced my father once more.

"Thorin did."

Fili's POV

I looked at her bewildered.

"What?"

"Thorin, my great Uncle Thorin." she said.

"Thrina I know you want…"

"_It is true! I asked her!"_

My eyes widened and I turned. There in spectral form was my uncle.

"Uncle?"

He nodded.

"_It was I who asked Thrina to go. Only she can do this."_

"Uncle she is 18 years of age!" I said.

He looked at her and smiled.

"_Yes…but she is more then capable of this task."_

I sighed and ran a hand over my face.

"_It is time it was passed to her."_

I closed my eyes and walked little away.

"She is my only daughter. I cannot lose her." I said.

I heard the smile in my uncle's voice.

"_Your only child for now. And she will return to you. Her elven uncle goes with her and I shall always be at her side."_

"Even if…..wait a moment!"

I turned and looked at him.

"What do you mean by 'only child for now'?"

He smiled all knowingly and I felt my heart quicken. Thrina looked at him with a smile.

"Is my mum…..is she going to have a baby?"

He smiled and nodded.

"_You know what you must do Fili. It is time to let go. She is not a little girl anymore."_

He disappeared before I could say anything. Thrina looked at me and I beckoned for her to follow me. I took her to the room her mother and I stayed in and took a bundle lying near my bag. I turned and looked at her.

"This belonged to Thorin in life. It is yours now."

I handed it to her and she unwrapped it. Her eyes widened and she looked back at me.

"Dad I…..this…"

I smiled and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Use it well and make me proud."

She nodded and threw her arms around me. I hugged her tightly, still unwilling to let her go. But I knew I had to.

"Come back safely. And you do not leave your uncle's side do you understand me? You stay with him or I will have him take you home!"

She nodded.

Estelwen's POV

Morning came and my daughter stood with the fellowship. I promised myself I would not cry. I took Fili's hand.

"The Ring bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom. Of you who go with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further then you will. May the blessing of elves and all free folk go with you."

Thrina, Legolas and Aragorn bowed respectfully and she looked at me. She smiled and nodded. I nodded and managed to smile back. She left and I ran to the balcony of my room. I watched her go and tears fell down my face.

"Watch over her Thorin. You too mum."

I closed my eyes and started to sing.

_I pray you will be my eyes, and watch her where she goes_

_And help her to be wise_

_Help me to let go_

_Every mother's prayer, every child knows_

_Lead her to a place, guide her with your grace_

_Give her faith so she will be safe._

_I pray she finds your light_

_And holds it in her heart_

_When stars go out each night,_

_Remind her where you are_

_Every mother's prayer_

_Every child knows. _

_Lead her to a place_

_Guide her with your grace_

_Giver her faith so she will be safe_

_Lead her to a place_

_Guide her with your grace_

_To a place where she will be safe._


	9. The Crebein

Chapter 9

The Crebein

Thrina's POV

Gandalf said we had to hold our course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. We would be making our way to the Gap of Rohan and then east to Mordor. After almost 2 weeks of travel we made another camp at a mass of rocks. My uncle was helping me to better my skill in archery, and sir Boromir the arrogant was training the two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, to use a sword.

"Lady Thrina…"

I lowered my bow and looked at Sam. He smiled shyly and handed me some food. I smiled.

"Thank you Master Gamgee."

He blushed and nodded. I took a break from training and sat with Frodo and Sam while they watched Merry, Pippin and Boromir.

"If anyone were to ask for my opinion which I know they are not! I would say we are taking the long way round! Gandalf! We could pass through the Mines of Moria! My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

I smiled at the thought of seeing Balin.

"No Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

My smile faded and my uncle jumped to a rock and stared hard into the distance. As I turned to see what he was looking at, a cry of pain reached me. I looked over to find that Boromir had cut Pippin's finger with a sword.

"Sorry!"

Pippin kicked him and then he and Merry forced him to the ground. They began to wrestle him and I smiled and started to laugh.

"Gentlemen that is enough!"

Aragorn walked forward and tried to pull them off the struggling Boromir, but the two hobbits grabbed his ankles and flipped him onto his back. I thought I was going to die laughing.

"What is that?" Sam inquired.

I stopped laughing and looked over at him.

"Nothing! It is but a wisp of cloud!" said Gimli.

"It is moving fast and against the wind." Boromir noted.

I had the eyes and ears of the elves. They were huge black birds.

"CREBEIN FROM DUNLAND!" Uncle shouted.

"HIDE!" Aragorn ordered.

Uncle grabbed my wrist and we hid beneath the bushes. I stayed close to him. I was scared, I did not know what these birds wanted, but for my uncle and Aragorn to react like that they must not be on our side.

"It is safe now Thrina. They have gone."

I looked around and then we came out.

"Spies of Saruman. Our passing south is being watched." said Gandalf.

I stood closer to my uncle.

"We must take the pass of Caradhras!"

I looked up at the snowy mountain. I sighed and helped the others pack up our things. My uncle went ahead to scout for a place to camp for the night. I stayed close to Gimli.

"You alright there lass?"

I nodded, though in truth I was uncertain.

"Homesick?"

I nodded slightly. He smiled and pat my shoulder.

"Worry not lass. We shall be back before you know it."

I smiled and nodded. When uncle came back he led us a to a medium sized cave. It was empty, he had made sure of that. Gandalf gave my uncle first watch. I tried to sleep but I could not. I tossed and turned until I finally gave up. I went and sat with my uncle.

"~You should be resting.~"

"~I will find no sleep this night uncle.~"

"~I understand. This is your first time on your own. You will get used to it.~"

I looked up at him.

"~What do you know of a Haldir of Lothlorien?~" I questioned.

A small smile played at his lips.

"~He is a noble elf and a good friend of mine.~"

I looked down to hide my smile.

"~He gave me a map because I got lost and ended up in Lorien on my way to Imladris. He knew I was a girl. Even when I gave him the name of my uncle Kili.~"

At this he laughed.

"~You look more an elf then you do a dwarf.~"

"~I would not tell my father that.~" I joked.

We chuckled and then he sighed. I knew he missed aunt Tauriel.

"~You will see her again soon.~"

He looked at me in surprise. I smiled and hugged him.

"~And you will have stories to tell my baby cousin.~"

He hugged me tightly and I smiled more.

"~You are a good girl Thrina. Your parents will be so proud.~"


	10. Holding a Heart

Chapter 10

Holding a Heart

Haldir's POV

Since she had gone, all I could think about was her. Would I ever see her again? Did she think of me? So many unanswered questions were swimming in my mind. It did not go unnoticed by my brothers.

"~Something distracts you brother. Your aim has been horrid for nearly a month now.~" he teased.

I looked at Rumil and Orophin. Rumil was more so the one to tease me, Orophin was looking at me with curiosity. I started to walk away but Orophin grabbed my arm.

"~You think of the boy who we found nearly a month past.~"

I sighed.

"~Yes…..but that was no boy. It was a young woman disguised as a boy.~"

I looked at my brother and found him smiling.

"~At long last a young maiden has caught your eye. Rumil and I thought this day would never come.~"

I had to smile. Orophin pat my shoulder.

"~Mother and father would have loved to see this day.~"

I nodded and then left.

Thrina's POV

As we traveled up the mountain it grew cold. Though I was half-elven, I had the eyesight of the elves, the hearing and the ears, but I did not get their almost immunity to cold.

"Here."

Someone wrapped a cloak around me. I looked up and found Boromir.

"You family wants you back alive. As does mine."

I smiled at him and nodded. My uncle was ahead walking on the snow. I wished I could do that. However I heard something, or rather someone.

"There is a fell voice on the air." Uncle said.

"IT IS SARUMAN!" shouted Gandalf.

Lighting struck and snow and rocks came down on us. I screamed and huddled close to someone near me. I cared not who it was. I thought it to be Gimli because they wrapped their strong arms around me.

"He is trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted.

"NO!"

Gandalf stood and started to fight back against Saruman, but I knew that he was more powerful then Gandalf. No matter how hard he tried, Saruman spoke again and snow fell down on us until we were buried.

"THRINA!"

My uncle was shouting for me and digging through the snow. Finally he pulled me out.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan then take the West road to my city!" said Boromir.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isenguard!" Aragorn argued.

"We cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria!" Gimli said.

I nodded eagerly but when I looked at Gandalf he had fear in his eyes. I heard a deep voice within my head.

"_Moria, you fear to go into those mines! The dwarves delved too greedily and too deep! You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dum. Shadow and flame."_

I did not know whose voice it was, but I knew it was not Thorin's.

"Let the ring bearer decide." said the wizard.

We all looked at Frodo. Someone put their arm around me.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits and Princess Thrina!"

It was Boromir. I leaned into him and he held me tightly. Despite the cold he was very warm.

"Frodo?" Gandalf inquired.

"We will go through the mines."

"So be it."

As grateful as I was to be leaving the mountain, I knew there was something wrong. We stopped to rest that night, though there was still snow on the ground. I was cold. We made a fire but it could only do so much. Boromir looked freezing. I stood and handed him his cloak.

"Here….you shall need this far more then I will. But I thank you for it."

I smiled and he shook his head.

"I would not feel right letting you be cold."

"I have Elven blood in me. I do not get cold easily." I lied.

He looked at me with a raised brow.

"Up on the mountain it was cold yes, but I can handle the cold here."

He reluctantly took the cloak and then looked at me.

"If you want I can share."

Heat flooded to my cheeks and my heart began to race.

"I will not bite." He joked.

I smiled a bit and sat down beside him. He wrapped the cloak around both of us. Perhaps being so skinny was not a bad thing after all. I snuggled close to him.

Boromir's POV

I began to wonder if I had feelings for the young princess. She was a true beauty, there was no arguing that, she was kind but when angered vicious. Despite her thin figure, she was deadly strong and amazing with a bow and sword. She was brave and honest…..she was a rare woman. I looked down at her and found her fast asleep. I smiled and moved a lock of hair from her face.

"Sweet dreams princess."

I saw Legolas look at me. He stood and then walked towards me.

"Thank you for what you did for her back on the mountain…..and now as well."

I nodded. I knew he was her uncle.

"She has never been out on her own before." I said.

"You are correct. She has never been without her mother and father. I had never met her before Rivendell." He looked at her then back to me. "If you ever hurt her….you shall answer to me. Then you shall have to answer to her parents."

"I assure you I mean her no harm…I did not want her to be cold….."

"You have not seen the way she looks at you?"

To be honest I had not. I looked at Thrina and then back to him.

"I mean her no harm, nor would I let harm come to her."

"Then we shall have no problems."

He walked off and I felt a little confused and uncomfortable. I was nearing 24 and Thrina was only 18. What would her father say? She moved in her sleep and her head rested against my shoulder and her hand on my chest. For the fist time since I saw that ring….I was thinking clearly. Everything seemed right.

"You hold my heart now Thrina." I whispered.

She snuggled closer to me and I smiled.


	11. The Watcher

Chapter 12

The Watcher

As we traveled down the mountain I realized that whenever Thrina was near me, the pull of the ring all but disappeared. Her freedom and kind heart was more powerful then the evil seduction of the ring. I knew now that my father wanted the ring not to protect it from anything, but for some other reason.

Before I met Thrina….my life was one of war and fighting. With her I felt free! Now I knew without her I was nothing.

Thrina's POV

Boromir stayed close beside me as we traveled to the gates of Moria. In all honesty…..I liked it. I liked Boromir a lot. He was strong, brave, honest and very good looking, and he seemed to like me. Most dwarven boys my age did not take any interest in me because I was half-elf. They were kind to me, but they never showed any keen interest in me.

"The walls of Moria!" Gimli said.

My eyes widened and I smiled.

"I wonder if Balin will recognize me." I said.

"I am certain he will my friend." Gimli said.

I smiled and we walked forward. Something about this place made me feel uneasy. I looked around several times but there was nothing and no one there. This did not ease my mind.

"…..mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

I looked at Gandalf and then up at the sky. As the moon came out a blue glow came from the wall. I turned and gasped. The doors of Moria had revealed themselves. They were beautiful.

"It reads the doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak friend and enter." read Gandalf.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh it is quite simple, if you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." he placed his staff against the doors. *"Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!"

Nothing happened. I sighed and sat down on the large root of the tree. I knew we would be here for a while. Boromir was hovering near me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Sit with me?"

He smiled and sat down beside me. I looked up at the stars and smiled.

"Beautiful." I whispered.

"Indeed."

I looked at him and found him looking at me. I smiled and we both laughed softly.

"Boromir…..may I asked you something?"

He nodded.

"Do….do you like me?"

He looked at me in surprise. I would not look away, for this was something I had to know. His hand inched closer to mine and I felt his fingers touch mine. He opened his mouth to speak but a splash made us both jump. Merry and Pippin were throwing stones into the water. As Pippin was about to throw another Aragorn caught his wrist.

"Do not disturb the waters." he warned.

I stood and walked closer. The water was moving on its own. My eyes widened and I backed up into Boromir. I gave him a worried look and he touched my hand.

"It will be alright. I promise." he whispered.

I nodded and took his hand. This comforted me a bit and made me feel safer. The water moved again and I squeezed his hand. Aragorn now stood close to us watching the water as well.

"What is the Elvish word for friend?" came Frodo's voice.

"Mellon." Gandalf replied.

I heard a crack and the doors opened. I smiled and pulled Boromir towards the open doors.

"Soon Master Elf you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves!" I smiled at Gimli's words. "Roaring fires! Malt beer! Red meat off the bone!"

My stomach growled.

"Now you owe me a feast old friend." I said.

He laughed.

"This my friends is the home of my cousin Balin! And they call it a mine! A mine!"

I was so relieved to be in the mines that I did not notice what was around me. At least not until Boromir spoke.

"This is no mine. It is a tomb."

I now saw the dwarven skeletons. I gasped and cried out.

"No!" Gimli said.

He knelt down beside one.

"NO!"

Uncle took an arrow from one of them and examined it. My eyes widened.

"Goblins." I said.

He nodded and threw it down. I took my bow and notched an arrow in the string.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan, we should never have come here! Now get out! Get out!"

"HELP!"

"Strider!"

I turned and found Frodo being dragged away.

"NO!"

I rushed forward and took a dagger. I stabbed the tentacle and it backed away. Only for several more to shoot out and hit Merry, Pippin, Sam and I. I was knocked to the ground, but I jumped back up and ran out into the water. When I did I saw an monstrous creature emerge from the depths. I gasped.

"So Kili was not lying. The watcher is real!"

Kili had frequently scared me with stories about this beast. I narrowed my eyes and drew Orcrist. I whistled loudly.

"Over here!" I shouted.

Several tentacles came flying at me and I spun around and chopped them all.

"INTO THE MINES!" Gandalf cried.

I turned to see Boromir had Frodo, but Aragorn was still out in the water. I remembered my promise to Thorin and ran towards him.

*"LAU THRINA!"

I hacked through the tentacles and grabbed Aragorn's wrist.

"~We must go!~"

He nodded and we ran. The only problem was, the watcher was creating violent waves with its remaining tentacles. I tripped and Aragorn started to come back.

*"LAU! NORO ARAGORN!"

He did not listen and I did not expect him to. He grabbed me and we ran for the mines. As we ran inside the watcher latched onto the rocks and boulders came down. We were trapped.

_*Door of the elves open for me!_

_*NO! THRINA!_

_*NO! GO ARAGORN!_


	12. Love and Hate

Chapter 12

Love and Hate

As I stepped back I tripped on something, or rather someone. Gandalf lit his staff and I nearly screamed. Boromir was lying on the ground, his head was bleeding.

"NO! No, no, no, no!" I cried.

I knelt down beside him and checked for a pulse.

"He is alive! He is alive! Thank Mahal!"

I moved a lock of hair from his face and smiled.

"Boromir? Can you hear me? Boromir?"

He did not wake and he did not move. Tears fell down my face and I looked at my uncle.

"~Uncle please help…~"

He knelt down but I knew he was not a healer.

"_He will be alright Thrina."_

I wanted to believe Thorin…but I knew not how.

"How?" I asked.

The others stared at me in confusion but I did not care.

"_Because you care for him. You would be surprised what such strong feelings can do."_

"But he will not wake."

"~Thrina to whom do you speak?~" my uncle asked.

"~Thorin.~"

He looked at me in shock and more confusion then before.

"_Tell the others to go ahead of you. You will follow when he wakes."_

I nodded and looked at the others.

"Go on ahead. I will follow when Boromir wakes."

"Thrina I promised your parents…"

"I will be alright. I promise."

He sighed. Gimli came and looked at me.

"I have known you since you were born lass. We have been close friends since you were but 3. I do not like the thought of leaving you alone in this place."

I smiled at Gimli and put my hand on his shoulder.

"It will be alright. I promise as soon as he wakes up I will come after you. Trust me."

He nodded and then I looked at my uncle.

"Estelio nin."

He nodded and hugged me tightly.

"If you do not follow within 6 hours I am coming back for you. Understood?"

"Henion."

He kissed my forehead and then he and the others were off. I turned my attention back to Boromir. I rested his head on my lap instead of the hard floor. I did what I could about the cut on his forehead, but I must admit, whenever Oin tried to teach me, my mind wondered elsewhere and so I was not much of a healer.

Nearly 3 hours had passed and Boromir had not so much as stirred. I was getting worried. Worried that my uncle would return and he would make me leave Boromir. I shook my head.

"No I will not leave him. I….." I looked down. "I will never leave him."

I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I will not leave you Boromir. Ever."

His eyes started to flutter open. I smiled.

"Thrina?"

"Yes. I am here. I will not go anywhere."

"Where are the others?"

"I told them to go ahead. I would not leave until you woke."

He slowly sat up and I looked at him. I moved his hair so I could see where the rock had hit him.

"It does not look too bad, but I am no healer."

He took my hand and looked deep into my eyes.

"Your question before…..do I like you…my answer is no."

I felt as though someone had dropped a boulder on me or stabbed me through the heart. He smiled.

"My feeling for you are far deeper then just liking. I care about you, very much."

I smiled and threw my arms around him.

Boromir's POV

I wrapped my arms around her and smiled.

"I care about you a lot too Boromir."

My heart sang with joy at her words. She looked at me again.

"However we must go. My uncle said that if we did not follow within 6 hours he would come back for me. You have been out for a little more then 3 hours."

I nodded and stood up. I took her hand as we walked off.

Thrina's POV

We had only been walking a little while when my uncle found us. I raised my brow.

"It has only been about 4 and a half hours uncle."

He smiled and hugged me. He looked at Boromir.

"It is good to see you up and walking."

Boromir smiled and nodded. I smiled and leaned into him. He looked at me and I smiled.

"~We should be going back. I believe your friend is going to have a panic attack if we do not hurry.~"

I smiled and laughed a little knowing it was Gimli. We hurried back to the others and Gimli smiled at me.

"Alright there lass?"

I smiled and nodded. Gandalf was sitting down and staring at three different doorways. I looked at Gimli in a bit of confusion.

"We know not which way we should go." he whispered.

I nodded and sat down next to Merry and Pippin.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked Merry.

"No."

"I think we are."

"Shh! Gandalf is thinking!" Merry hissed.

"Merry."

"What?!"

"I am hungry."

I coughed to hide my laughter. Boromir looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and felt my heart beat faster.

_Durin save me! I just want to kiss him!_

Aragorn said something to him and he turned his attention to him. I looked at Merry and Pippin.

"You are both quite young for hobbits."

"Indeed we are my lady. We have only just become of age, well Pippin here has at least."

Pippin nodded.

"You are both very brave, to have left your home and then come on such a dangerous quest. Frodo is your cousin correct?"

"My cousin. Well second cousin, once removed on his mother's side."

I smiled at Pippin. He was the youngest, well, out of the hobbits. I was the youngest of the Fellowship.

"But you too are quite young still my lady. And if I have heard correctly, you have never left your home before." said Merry.

I nodded.

"Yes, this is true. I have never left my home on my own, nor have I ever been without my parents or family."

"But Legolas is your uncle is he not?" Pippin asked.

I looked at my uncle and smiled.

"Yes he is. Though before we came to Rivendell I had never met him before. My father forbids me to go into Mirkwood."

"And for good reason lass. You know as well as I what happened to our fathers in those trees." said Gimli.

I nodded.

"That I do."

"What happened?" asked a curious Pippin.

I looked at him.

"That is a story for another time, for when we are not in a place such as this."

He nodded and I found Boromir looking at me. I smiled and he winked.

"Ah! It is that way." Gandalf said suddenly.

"He has remembered!" Merry said.

We all stood and followed Gandalf.

"No, but the air does not smell so foul down here. When in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

I smiled and we continued down the stairs and came to a large hall.

"Let me risk a little more light." said the wizard.

As the hall lit up my eyes widened.

"Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdwelf."

I smiled and looked at Boromir. He was impressed that I could tell.

"Well there is an eye-opener, no mistake." Sam said.

I smiled more and took Boromir's hand.

"Your people built all this?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, long ago. Though the battle that we lost it in…."

I looked down and he squeezed my hand.

"You will tell me when you are ready."

I nodded and we continued to walk on. I took in everything I saw, knowing it would be the last time I walked these halls.

"AH!"

Gimli ran off.

"GIMLI!" Gandalf called.

I followed him without hesitation. We ran into a room where a beam of moonlight fell upon a coffin. I read the words engraved upon it and fell to my knees.

"No! No!" Gimli said.

He began to cry, for the tomb belonged to Balin. When my uncle came inside I ran and cried into his chest.

"Shhh! It is alright Thrina! I remember Lord Balin and he would never have gone down without a fight. And I am certain many orcs and goblins were killed before he was."

His words were kind but Balin was dead none the less. The others came in and I ran to Boromir and threw my arms around him.

"Thrina what…."

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin. Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It is as I feared." said Gandalf.

I had never truly been angry in my life. I had been irritated, frustrated….but right now my blood boiled with rage. I wanted every last goblin in Moria dead! I wanted them to suffer.

"Thrina you are shaking." Boromir said.

"Get away Boromir. I do not wish to harm you." I said in a low voice.

His eyes widened and he stepped back. At that moment a loud noise snapped me back to reality. I looked over at Pippin as a skeleton fell down a well. It made a loud noise that echoed through the mines. There was a silence in which I slowly looked at a now very angry Gandalf. He snapped a book shut.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" he snapped.

Before I could say or do anything we heard the sound of a drum. My anger returned.

"Frodo!" said Sam.

I looked over to see his sword was glowing blue. I took out Orcrist and smiled.

"Now I shall avenge Balin." I growled.


	13. Tharkun Has Fallen

Chapter 13

Tharkun Has Fallen

Boromir went forward to the doors and was almost hit by a few arrows. Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir began to barricade the doors. Gimli hopped up on top of the coffin.

"Let them come! There are two dwarves yet in Moria who still draw breath!"

I smiled and stood with Orcrist ready. As the poked holes through the already rotting doors, Legolas and Aragorn shot at them. They broke through and I ran forward shouting. I slashed through every goblin that came near me.

"FOR BALIN!" I shouted.

Gimli fought beside me. However, the goblins had a back up plan. They brought in a troll. It wielded a large hammer, one hit with that would kill most people, especially the hobbits. It was on a chain that the goblin was holding, but trolls were unpredictable, at least that was what Bofur had once told me. It threw the goblin away and turned its attention elsewhere. My dropped to my stomach when I saw it was Boromir.

"NO!"

He and Aragorn were pulling on the chain. Aragorn jumped away but the troll was going to hit Boromir. I knocked him away and the troll threw me into a wall.

Boromir's POV

Thrina knocked me out of the way but then she was hit instead. She smashed into a wall and I ran to her.

"Thrina! Oh please no!"

She was still alive, but out cold. I looked back at the troll. I picked up my sword and ran for its legs.

"_Save my niece!"_

I knew not whose voice it was, but when I turned I saw goblins running towards her.

"YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH HER!"

I ran forward and killed them all. I picked up Thrina and looked around for any safe place to hide her until the battle was won. I found a hole just big enough to hide her. I put my cloak around her and my shield in front of the hole.

"I will not let anything harm you."

I stood protectively in front of that hole and as goblins came at me I cut them down.

"FRODO!"

I looked over and saw the ring bearer had been stabbed. Merry and Pippin shouted and then jumped onto the troll and began to stab it. The rest of us finished off the goblins and then finally Legolas shot the troll in the neck. It fell to the ground and then I picked up Thrina. Legolas ran to me.

"What happened?!"

"She knocked me away and the troll hit her instead. She lives, but I must get her out of these mines!"

He looked at me differently then. It was one of gratitude, acceptance and joy.

"We must go."

I looked to Frodo, he was alive!

_That little one has more about him then I first thought._

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dum." Gandalf said.

I went as fast as I possibly could with Thrina in my arms. The goblins were close at our heels and they were coming from all sides. No matter how fast we ran, they surrounded us and there was nowhere left for any of us to go. I looked at Thrina and a few tears came to my eyes. I kissed her forehead.

"Forgive me." I whispered.

Legolas' POV

I saw Boromir kiss her forehead and held her tightly. It reminded me that I had a wife and unborn child waiting for me. I refused to let my niece or any of us die.

Boromir's POV

Before any fighting could begin, a loud and monstrous growl came from somewhere in the mines. The goblins shrieked and then ran off. I leaned forward to Gandalf.

"What is this new devilry?" I asked.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!"

I ran faster then I ever had in my life. As I ran I almost fell forward on a broken stairway. Legolas grabbed me and pulled me back. I nodded in thanks and then we continued to run. We came to a gap in the stairway.

"Give me my niece."

I hesitated but the Balrog was smashing through the ceiling. I handed her to him and he jumped across, then he looked to Gandalf.

"Gandalf!"

He jumped across and then the goblins began to shoot at us. Merry and Pippin were on either side of me.

"Merry! Pippin!"

I picked them up and then jumped across. More of the stairway broke off. Legolas handed me Thrina so he could shoot at the goblins. Aragorn threw Sam across and Legolas managed to catch him. He turned to Gimli, but I had often heard that dwarves were stubborn.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!"

He leapt across and Legolas just managed to grab his beard.

"Not the beard!"

Legolas pulled him up and then looked at me.

"Get my niece out! The bridge is up ahead! Go now and protect her!"

I did not wish to leave them, but I wanted Thrina safe.

"_They will be alright! GO!"_

That was the second time I had heard that voice. I ran off towards the bridge.

"Please hold on Thrina."

Thrina's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself wrapped in a cloak. I smiled when I realized it was Boromir's. He held me in his arms and I looked up at him.

"Thrina!"

"Hello there."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. I sat up.

"Slowly now." he said.

"I am quite alright Boromir."

He held my face in his hands and looked at me seriously.

"You could have been killed! Do you know what would happen if you had died?! Your parents would be heartbroken and your uncle as well…and so would I."

I covered one of his hands with mine and smiled.

"And that is exactly why I pushed you away. I cannot bear to be without you. And I know your family would be heartbroken."

He rested his forehead against mine. I now noticed that we were outside.

"We escaped the mines!" I then frowned. "Where is my uncle? Where are the others!?"

Before he could answer someone shouted my name.

"THRINA!"

I turned and saw my uncle running towards us. All my friends were there….save one.

"Uncle Legolas…..where is Gandalf?"

He looked down. I looked over at Gimli.

"~Where is Tharkun?~"

"~He…..he has fallen.~"


	14. Think Twice

**I thought of the title for this chapter because of the song 'Think Twice before you touch my girl' or something of that sort! It is a happry potter music video about Hermion, Draco and Harry. I thought it fit well with the chapter. Enjoy =D**

* * *

Chapter 14

Think Twice

I began to shake my head.

"No! He cannot be….it is Tharkun! Nothing can kill him!"

Tear poured down my face and I turned to Boromir. He pulled me into his arms and I cried into his chest.

"Legolas get them up!" came Aragorn's voice.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir shouted.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien."

My eyes widened at the mention of Lorien. And from what Balin had told me once of the wilds, Aragorn was right. I walked to Sam and knelt down in front of him.

"Come on now Sam. It will be alright."

I stood up and held out my hand. He took it and I pulled him up.

"Frodo? FRODO!"

I turned and saw Frodo had begun to walk off. He had tears in his eyes. Boromir came up and put his arm around my waist.

"I am sorry Thrina."

I leaned into him for comfort. He wrapped his other arm around me and I began to cry once again. Then I was lifted from the ground and Boromir began to walk off.

"You….you need n-not carry me." I cried.

"Hush! Rest and mourn for your friend. I will bear you safely to Lorien."

I looked into his eyes and touched his face. I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips to his. I pulled back and then rested my head against his shoulder.

"Hannon le Boromir." I whispered.

I closed my eyes and tried to rest.

Boromir's POV

Her lips were so soft and warm. I had longed to kiss her and I wished it had lasted longer. I smiled and told myself I would find the chance to properly kiss her when we reached Lothlorien. She was so light I did not tire of holding her in my arms. Aragorn lead us on and soon we could see the borders of the Golden Wood. We ran forward and entered the woods. I would not deny it was a beautiful place. It seemed so peaceful and wholesome. Gimli thought differently.

"Be cautious hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods! An elf witch. Of terrible power! All who look upon her, fall under her spell. And are never seen again."

"_When Thrina wakes please have her smack Gloin's son on the head!"_

I looked around for the owner of the voice. Still no one was there.

"Well here is one dwarf she will not ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox! Oh!"

Arrows were pointed at us all. There was no escape. I held Thrina tightly and put my shield in front of her.

"A dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

A blond elf stepped forward and Aragorn looked at him. He spoke words I could not understand. From what I gathered the elf's name was Haldir. He looked at us all and his eyes rested on me. Or should I say, on Thrina.

"It cannot be!"

He walked forward and I stepped back.

"You keep away from her!" I snapped.

He stopped and the anger in his eyes was clear.

"What have you done to her?" He asked in a low voice.

I narrowed my eyes.

"She is resting! She lost a dear friend this day and I did not want her to overwork herself." I snarled.

He stepped back and I looked at Thrina. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Thrina….Thrina wake up."

She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Boromir."

I smiled and set her down. She noticed the arrows pointing at us and grabbed my hand. She drew a dagger.

Thrina's POV

After having almost lost Boromir back in the mines, I would fight these people to ensure his safety. Aragorn turned to me in alarm.

"~No Thrina! They will not harm us!~"

I lowered the dagger but I did not sheath it. My eyes scanned over the archers and they widened when they rested on one of them.

"H-Haldir?"

He smiled a bit and nodded. I smiled and bowed my head.

"It is good to see you again my friend."

"The pleasure is mine Princess."

I looked at Boromir, and he seemed a bit uncomfortable. I turned back to Haldir.

"~Please lower your arrows. We mean none of you any harm.~" I said.

Haldir had them lower their arrows. I nodded and looked at Boromir, but he still looked uncomfortable. I squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek.

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous! We should go back!" said Gimli.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come she is waiting."

I kept a tight hold on Boromir's hand as we followed Haldir and his men. We were lead to the top of a great Malorn leaf.

"Mae govannen Legolas Thranduilion."

"Govannas vin gwennen le, Haldir o Lorien." uncle said.

He now looked at me and smiled.

"~I had hoped I would see you again soon Princess Thrina.~"

"~It is good to see you again. And I must also thank you, without your map I would never have made it to Imladris.~"

I took the map from my pack and handed it to him with a smile.

"~Keep it. You may need it again if you are not going straight home. I would not want for you to become lost again.~"

I smiled and shook my head. I looked at Boromir then back to Haldir.

"~I have no need of a map any longer my friend. For now I have someone to guide me.~"

Haldir's POV

My heart was crying at her words. I smiled either way and took the map. I bowed and then moved on.

"A Aragorn in Dunedein, istannen le ammen."

He bowed.

"Haldir."

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves! Speak words we can all understand."

I looked at the dwarf.

"We have not had dealings with dwarves since the dark days."

"And do you know what this dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!"

Thrina's POV

I gasped at Gimli's words. Aragorn whipped around and looked at him.

"That was not so courteous."

Boromir leaned closer to me.

"What did you give him?"

I smiled.

"I gave him back the map he gave me when I got lost here. I told him now I have someone to guide me."

I took his hand and he smiled. I loved to see him smile.

"And I will never leave you Thrina." he whispered.

I rested my forehead against his shoulder. I looked over and saw Aragorn and Haldir now arguing. I went to my uncle.

"~What happened?~"

"~They will not let us go any further into Lorien. They know the evil of the power of the ring. They do not allow evil to pass into their lands.~"

I sighed and looked down. My uncle lifted my face.

"~Do not fear my niece. There is always hope.~"

I nodded, and sure enough Haldir walked forward.

"You will follow me."

I smiled at my uncle and he winked. I took Boromir's hand.


	15. Only Two Lovebirds

Chapter 15

Only Two Lovebirds

We followed Haldir and the other elves through the Golden Wood. I would have easily become lost in this forest. As we made our way up a hill Boromir slipped. I know not how, but I kept my footing and pulled him up. He looked at me in amazement.

"You never cease to surprise me."

I smiled and laughed a little.

"I never cease to surprise myself. I knew not how…..well….."

"Graceful you could be?"

I shrugged.

"That would be one word. When I was growing up my uncle Kili would always tease me and say I was absent the day they taught graceful. I guess he was wrong."

Boromir chuckled. I smiled and we continued on. We came to a hill and I smiled.

"Caras Galadon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. There dwells the Lord Celeborn, and Galadriel! Lady of Light." Haldir said.

He spoke of his home with pride, but I remembered Haldir well, and his voice held a note of sadness. I had no time to ask him about it, we moved on.

As we entered two more elves, they looked a little like Haldir. Haldir walked off with one and the other continued to lead us on. Something was wrong with Haldir, and I was going to find out one way or another.

Haldir's POV

Orophin walked with me.

"~Was that the girl?~"

"~Yes….though her hair is much longer then when I last saw her.~"

"~You should be happy brother! Now you can show her that you care!~"

I shook my head and Orophin stopped me. He looked me in the eyes.

"~What are you not telling me?~"

"~It is no longer as simple as telling her or even showing her.~"

My brother seemed confused and I pushed him away. I continued to walk on. I went to my talon and lay on the bed.

"~She has chosen him. The man. She would never be mine.~" I whispered.

Thrina's POV

Gimli's view on Galadriel changed dramatically when he saw her. He was no longer the same Gimli I knew. He was more understanding. We were shown to where we would be staying and Gimli immediately fell asleep. Boromir went outside and sat down near the stream. Something was wrong. I walked over and looked at him.

"Come with me." I said.

I held out my hand and he took it. We walked through the woods and I took his hands.

"What is wrong?"

He sighed and shook his head. I raised my brow.

"Boromir."

"The elf. The way he looked at you…."

A smile tugged at my lips.

"Boromir are you…jealous?"

The answer was in his eyes. He was jealous. I laughed lightly.

"Oh Boromir."

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Haldir is only a friend. He helped me once when I was lost. He gave me a map." I pulled back and looked at him. "Boromir…I may be a princess of dwarves, but I am also half elf. And elves can only love once. Once they find someone, their heart is no longer their own."

Boromir's POV

I looked at this beautiful girl…..woman before me. Her pale icy blue eyes against her dark blond hair and ivory skin.

"And I can choose the life of a mortal if I wish."

My eyes widened.

"What are you saying Thrina?"

She smiled.

"I choose a mortal life. To be with you, if you would have me at your side."

I had never felt this way before.

"Of course I would….but Thrina…..I will grow old and someday pass on. What would become of you?"

She smiled sadly.

"I am not entirely sure. But all of it is a small price to pay to be with you."

I stared at her. I could find no words to say in response. I tucked her hair behind her ear and put my hand on her face. I slowly leaned forward until our lips met.

Thrina's POV

I knotted my fingers in his hair and he put his hands on my hips. He pulled me closer and I wondered if this was what my parents felt like with each other. Slowly we separated and smiled at each other. He held my face in his hands.

"I love you Thrina daughter of Fili. I love you and I will always love you."

I smiled and tears of happiness came to my eyes.

"And I love you Boromir of Gondor. Forever."

He smiled and kissed my lips once again. I pushed him back and we fell onto the grass. He smiled up at me and I took his hand.

"I love you and yet I hardly know anything about you."

He chuckled.

"I have one younger brother. His name is Faramir. I love him very much, he and my father….."

He stopped and I frowned.

"What is it?"

He sighed.

"My father does not see what Faramir does for him, for our people. Ever he tries to win our father's approval and ever has my father ignored him. I love my father, but the way he treats my brother….."

"Hush! Do not dwell on such memories in this place. I promise you, we will go to Minas Tirith together. And I….I will find a way to make your father see how valuable and amazing your brother is."

He smiled.

"You are one of a kind Thrina. Truly you are. You are for more precious to me then anything in the world. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy. Right here with you."

He stroked my hair and I lay my head on his chest.

"What is Minas Tirith like?" I asked.

"Well to me it is the most beautiful city in all of Middle Earth. It is called the city of kings, and it truly is. I was born and raised there, Faramir and I know every secret that city holds. When we get there, I will share them with you too. Faramir will love you. You are a lot like him in a way. A good heart. And I am certain my father will adore you as well."

I smiled.

"I hope…..I hope I do not disappoint them."

He sat up and looked at me.

"I never want to hear you speak such things again. You could never disappoint anyone Thrina. Never."

I nodded and hugged him. He kissed my temple and held me in his arms until I fell asleep.


	16. Thrina's Dream

**A simple little filler chapter! We shall get on with the journey next time!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Thrina's Dream

Somewhere in my mind I knew I was dreaming. I knew I was no longer in Lothlorien, and yet I was in some sort of forest. The sound of battle reached my ears and then the sound of a horn. When I turned away Thorin stood before me.

"Uncle Thorin?"

"Come with me."

He walked in direction of the horn call. I ran after him.

"Is this a dream?"

"Aye."

"Uncle wait! I do not understand."

"Look."

I looked down into a sort of valley and my eyes widened in horror. I screamed and tried to go forward, but Thorin grabbed me.

"No!"

"I will not just let him die!"

"Thrina! This is what will come to pass, unless you stop it!"

I looked back and then returned my gaze to Thorin.

"But how? I know not how to change this uncle."

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Only you know the answer to that my beautiful niece. I will help you in any way that I can. But in the end it is up to you. Do not be afraid, if there is one thing I have learned from your parents…..love can overcome anything. Believe me."

I nodded and hugged him.

"I will always be with you. Just as I am always with your mother and father, and Kili. I will never leave any of you."

I looked at him. He smiled.

"You look so much like your father."

I smiled and then I heard someone calling my name gently.

"Time for you to wake up and make a change. I love you my niece."

"I love you too uncle."

I opened my eyes and Boromir was smiling at me. I launched myself at him and held him tightly. I knew not how to tell him what I had seen, but one thing was for certain, I loved Boromir and I would not let him die.


	17. Leaving Lothlorien

Chapter 17

Leaving Lothlorien

My uncle Legolas was happy to see me happy with Boromir. He smiled when we came back hand in hand. I smiled and went to hug him.

"~Uncle I need your help. Keep smiling and act as though nothing is wrong. My uncle Thorin came to me in a dream. He showed me something….something I must keep from happening.~"

He pulled back and nodded.

Boromir's POV

As Thrina walked off with her uncle, I felt the evil of the ring return. I turned and found Frodo speaking with his friend Sam. I ran away, I could not let this ring destroy what I had with Thrina. I would not let it!

As I ran I found the elf, Haldir, alone by the river. He was talking to his brother in their own language. When his brother walked away he stared into the river.

"I love her….but she will never be mine as long as he lives."

A fool would know he spoke of Thrina. I stepped out.

"Do you plan to kill me then?"

Haldir turned and faced me.

"You were listening? I suppose I should not be surprised."

I clenched my fists.

"What is that meant to mean?"

"I wonder….how could the princess choose one such as you?"

I glared at him.

"How dare you! I love her! I love her more then anything in this world!" I snapped.

He narrowed his eyes.

"The race of men is one of greed! Just like the dwarves!"

I strode forward and picked him up by his tunic.

"How dare you say such things! Have you forgotten my Thrina is half dwarf!? How dare you insult her people! Her father!"

I threw him to the ground.

"You obviously do not understand what love is! Nor do you know anything about her!"

As I turned he spoke again.

"And you do?"

I stopped and looked at him.

"Yes. I know that her mother is an elf, the daughter of Thranduil. Legolas is her uncle. Thorin Oakenshield was her great uncle, she an heir of Durin. Her father is Fili King Under the Mountain, and her uncle is Kili. She is an only child. She loves her family and before this journey she has never left her home. She will be 19 in a few weeks and her middle name is Adonnenniel, after her grandmother. Her favorite color is a dark emerald green, her favorite gemstone is an Emerald. And I love everything about her."

I would not give him another chance to speak. Nor would I linger and wait for him to try anything. I went back to find Thrina.

Thrina's POV

Uncle told me he would do everything he could to help me. Yet I was still afraid. Afraid I would lose the man I loved.

"Thrina?"

I stood up, ran and kissed Boromir. It was not a gentle kiss, there was force and longing in it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. His tongue traced my lip and I willing let him in.

Boromir's POV

Thrina had not kissed me this way before. It was when I felt the tears I pulled back. I looked at her with concern.

"Thrina….what is it?"

She shook her head and hid her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my cheek on her head.

"Everything is going to be alright. I promise Thrina."

"I love you."

Her voice was muffled by my tunic but I had heard her.

"I love you too."

"Lady Thrina."

We both turned and saw the Lady Galadriel there.

"If you will excuse us Lord Boromir, I would like a word with the young princess."

He bowed and kissed my cheek before walking away. I bowed respectfully.

"~No do not bow child.~" I looked up and she smiled. "~You look just like your father, save your eyes. You have your mother's eyes. And you have the strength of Durin in you. I have spoken with your great Uncle Thorin.~"

My eyes widened and so did her smile.

"~He told me of the dream you had. And I tell you now that there is still hope for your beloved. But you must allow what you saw to happen.~"

"~What!? Why!?~"

"~You must allow him to make his mistake. And when he falls you must be there beside him. Then wait until nightfall and depending on what he says before his death, he will be returned to you.~"

This news comforted me a little, but I would still have to watch the man I loved die. Tears came to my eyes and Galadriel wiped them away.

"~Do you believe in your love for him and his love for you?~"

"_I never thought I would say this, but this elf woman is wise! Trust her and listen to her words. Do you love Boromir son of Denathor?"_

I became serious.

"~Yes I love him and I know he loves me.~"

She smiled and nodded.

"~Remember what I have said, and you must speak of it to no one…..well all save Thorin. For I am certain he already knows.~"

I smiled and laughed a little. She kissed my forehead and then took my hand.

"~I wished to give you these personally.~"

She held out a cloak with a beautiful leaf shaped brooch on it. I smiled and let her put it around my shoulders.

"~And this is a gift not from me…..but from my March Warden.~"

I knew whom she spoke of. She held out a silver whistle on a chain. It was shaped like a horn of Lorien.

"~He told me to tell you that whenever you are in dire need, to blow on this whistle and he will be there.~"

I took it and put it around my neck.

"~My lady…..please tell Haldir I will always be grateful to him. He has forever been a good friend to me and I could never ask more then that.~"

She smiled and nodded.

"~I will. But now we must hasten to the river. Your companions are soon to be departing.~"

I nodded and together we walked back to the river. She had been the one to tell my mother that she knew who her father was. I said good-bye and then got into a boat with my uncle and Gimli.

"I have taken my worst blow at this parting. Hence forth I shall call nothing fair lest it be her gift to me." said Gimli with a voice of sorrow.

"What was it?" uncle asked.

"I asked for one hair from upon her golden head….she gave me three."

I smiled and so did my uncle. We continued on down the river until nightfall.


	18. Prove It

Chapter 18

Prove It

When we stopped I ran to Boromir. He smiled and lifted me off the ground. He swung me around and I laughed.

"Shh!"

We both stopped at Aragorn's hush. I smiled apologetically. Uncle smirked and then winked at me. I looked at Boromir and he smiled. I smiled back but in my heart I was scared. I rested my head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes and refused to cry.

"Boromir I wish to speak with you….alone."

He nodded and we walked a little ways into the woods.

"What is wrong?"

I held the ring around my neck.

"_You cannot tell him Thrina!"_

I closed my eyes.

"Boromir do you love me? I mean truly love me?" I asked.

"Thrina I do not understand…"

"Please just answer my question."

I managed to keep my voice strong.

"Yes Thrina! Of course I love you! I love you more then anything in the world. Now please tell me what is wrong! You are scaring me."

He was right behind me now. His hands went to my shoulders.

"Please Thrina….."

"Show me how much you love me. Hold nothing back…please."

His breath caught.

"Thrina do you know what you ask of me?"

"I know very well."

He moved my hair from my neck and gently started to kiss me.

"I love you more then my own life Thrina. If I had to choose between you and Minas Tirith I would choose you."

I closed my eyes and gasped and he sucked lightly.

"I would die for you, I would cross the sky for you. I would swim to the bottom of the deepest ocean for you."

He nipped and I moaned his name. His hands made quick work of my cloak and it slid off my shoulders. He kissed my shoulder.

"I will never let anything hurt you."

His hands now went to my waist and I place my hands over his.

"I love you Thrina Adonnenniel daughter of Fili. I will never love another as I love you."

I turned and he captured my lips with his. I placed my hands on either side of his face and kissed him feverishly. I pushed him down onto the ground and he pulled me closer to him.

"I love you…..I love you so much Boromir!" I said between kisses.

His hands began to play with the bottom of my shirt. When he touched my skin I gasped. I threw my head back and he sat up with me in his arms. He began to devour me with his kisses. I undid the ties of his tunic and ran my hands up and down his chest. He was so very muscular. He wrapped his arm around me and then lifted my tunic with his free hand. The second my skin touched his I felt as though I were on fire.

"Boromir." I moaned.

He groaned and kissed the base of my throat. I rubbed against him and he shivered. I smiled.

"Cold?"

He growled and forced me back. I laughed softly as I landed on the leaves. He looked at me and I stroked his face. He looked at me and his eyes rested on my ring. He took it in his hand and I covered it with my own.

"It was my great Uncle Thorin's. My mum has the original."

He kissed my hand and brought his face closer to mine.

"I am certain he is proud of you. Your whole family, all your people are going to be so proud of you."

I kissed his lips lightly.

"I love you." was all I could say.

"I love you too."

I smiled and kissed him again. He pulled back.

"Do you still want me to show you how much I love you? And hold nothing back?"

I looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes."

That was all he needed.

Boromir's POV

I kissed her neck and started to undo her bindings. As soon as her breasts were exposed to me I began to knead the soft flesh.

"Oh Boromir!"

She pushed her hips towards me and I pressed myself against her.

"See what you do to me?"

She nodded and somehow her hands found a way to undo the ties of my trousers. She slipped her hand in and wrapped her hand around me.

"Thrina!"

She chuckled and I looked back into her eyes. I pushed down my trousers and started to pull down hers.

"Inside." I growled.

She guided me to her opening and I slowly began to sheath myself inside her. I would not break her barrier, not here.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

I gently stroked her face.

"I will not take you properly. Not here. I would rather we were somewhere more….concealed."

She looked around.

"I see nothing wrong with here."

I sighed.

"Thrina I do not want to do this here. You are a princess and the love of my life. I want to make you mine in the right way. Not on the forest floor."

She kissed my neck.

"Fine…..for our first time it shall be so. But I shall have you know…." she ran her tongue on my skin. "I love the forest. And sooner or later I want you to take me in the forest."

She bit at me and I moaned.

"Whatever you want love."

She smiled into my skin.

"Does that mean we have to stop now?" She asked.

I shivered and shook my head.

"Of course not."

"Good."

I gently moved in and out of her, careful not to go too far. It was perfect. The sun had set and the moon and stars were out. When we had finished I looked at her beautiful face. I kissed her gently, first on her forehead, then her nose, cheek and finally her lips.

"I love you Thrina."

"Le melon Boromir."


	19. I Will Not Break

Chapter 19

I Will Not Break

Thrina's POV

When I woke up I was still lying in the forest with Boromir. Though both of us were dressed. However what made my heart stop was the sight of my uncle leaning against a tree.

"~Uncle I….~"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"~It is not my place to reprimand you on this Thrina. You are my niece and I love you, but I would advise you to be careful.~"

I blushed and looked down. When I looked back up he was gone. I looked back at Boromir. I smiled and gently stroked his face.

"I love you so much." I whispered.

I did not wake him, I could not find it in me. I stood up and stretched out. It was still very early. I decided to practice with my sword a little.

"_Thrina…today is the day."_

I dropped Orcrist and froze.

"No…."

"_Trust what Lady Galadriel said."_

Tears fell down my face and I wiped them away.

"Thrina?"

I turned and smiled at Boromir. He sat up and I went and straddled him.

"Good morning my lover." I said.

He chuckled and I started to kiss him. His hand rested on the small of my back and pulled me closer. We separated and he tucked my hair behind my ear.

"We should go back to the others." He said.

I pouted but nodded. He kissed me once more and then we walked back to the others. We got into the boats once again and I remained silent. My uncle tried to talk with me and so did Gimli, but there were no words for me to say. Today was the day where everything would be revealed. I could only hope that Galadriel's words came true.

We passed two large statues of what looked to be kings of Gondor.

"The Aragonath." uncle said.

I smiled as I looked up at it. It was amazing! I smiled wider as we passed them and I saw the Falls of Rauros. Middle-Earth was a beautiful place and I was glad I had been able to see so much.

We rowed to shore near the falls and made a small fire. Sam started to cook.

"Boromir, collect some firewood if you would." said Aragorn.

He nodded and then kissed me before he left. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We approached Mordor from the north." Aragorn said.

"Oh yes? Just a simple matter of finding out way through Emyn Muil?" I looked at Gimli. "An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Pippin looked at him in fear. "Stinking, festering marsh lands as far as the eye can see."

"That is our road."

Pippin now looked at Aragorn in disbelief.

"I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength Master Dwarf."

My eyes widened and I looked at Gimli.

"Recover my…."

He started to grumble and I held back my laughter. My uncle and Aragorn began to speak to one another in hushed voices.

"Where is Frodo?" Merry asked.

I looked around and knew he had gone off into the woods. And Boromir was with him.

"Oh no…."

Boromir's POV

As I was collecting the firewood, a strange feeling came over me. I know not why, but I walked deeper into the forest. I found Frodo, and I could not turn and run away.

"None of us should wander alone. You least of all. So much depends on you…." I looked at him. "Frodo?"

He looked at me cautiously.

"I know why you seek solitude. You suffer, I see it day by day. Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways Frodo, other paths that we might take." I said.

"I know what you would say. And it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart." he replied.

I frowned.

"Warning? Against what? We are all afraid Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have…do you not see that is madness!" I said advancing on him.

"There is no other way."

I scowled.

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" I said as I through down the wood. "If you would but lend me the ring."

He recoiled.

"No."

"Why do you recoil I am no thief!" I said.

"You are not yourself! Think of….."

"What chance do you think you have!? They will find you! They will take the ring! And you will beg for death before the end!"

He turned and walked away from me. Anger boiled in my blood and I burst.

"FOOL! It is not yours save by unhappy chance! It could have been mine! It should be mine!" I tackled him. "Give it to me!"

"NO!"

"Give me…give me the ring!"

He slipped it on and then disappeared.

"I see your mind! You will take the ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You go to your death, and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you! And all the Halflings!"

I turned and saw Thrina. She was looking at me with a tear streaked face.

Thrina's POV

I saw everything. Tears poured down my face and I looked down.

"Thrina…..I…."

I fell to my knees. Boromir had let the ring take him.

Boromir's POV

Now that Thrina was here with me, I hated myself for what I had done.

"I have failed you Thrina! I did what my father wanted me to do! I am so sorry!"

Thrina's POV

I looked up at him.

"What did you say? About your father?"

"He told me….to bring him back the ring! That ring….it takes hold of my mind…turns me into a monster! Unless you are with me….it speaks to me! Whispers things….."

I stood and went to his side. I knelt down and put my hands on his shoulders. He would not look at me.

"Boromir….please look at me." I said softly.

He slowly looked at me with tears in his eyes. I put my hand on his face.

"I understand. And I forgive you…..I love you so much Boromir. I will always be here to guard you against the ring. I promise."

He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly to him.

"I love you so much Thrina1 I swear to you I will never let this happen again."

"I would die for you, cross the skies for you….." I pulled back and looked at him. "I would swim to the bottom of the deepest ocean for you." I said.

He smiled and kissed me over and over again.


	20. The Power of Love

Chapter 20

The Power of Love

I heard swords clash and we both separated.

"Thrina…go back to camp. NOW!"

_ "Listen to him Thrina. Remember what you must do."_

With tears in my eyes I nodded and left. I ran back towards the river.

_ "No! Thrina help your uncle and Aragorn!"_

I stopped and turned back. I followed the sound of the fighting and found my uncle, Gimli and Aragorn. I drew Orcrist and fought alongside them. I cut through the orcs, knowing that one of them was going to kill the love of my life. The anger and hatred in my heart gave me strength to fight and fight hard. I had not been fighting long when I heard the horn of Gondor.

_ "Now you can go to him. And remember what Galadriel said. Depending on what he says before his death…he will be returned to you."_

With tears in my eyes I took off running towards the sound of the horn call.

"BOROMIR!" I cried.

On my way to him I had no choice but to fight more of the Uruk-hai. I killed any who got in my way. When I finally reached him, he was on the ground with three arrows in his chest.

"NO!"

Aragorn had his sword in the uruk who had shot Boromir. He looked at me and I walked forward. I picked up Boromir's sword and forced the uruk to the ground.

"Do you know who I am?!" I snarled.

"Half-breed!"

"I am the woman who loves the man you killed you filth! YAHHH!"

I stabbed him repeatedly until someone gently stopped me and pulled me back. It was Gimli.

"No lass…..he is dead. You avenged Boromir. Now you must come say good-bye."

He led me to Boromir and I fell to my knees beside him.

"T-Thrina…."

I took his hand and stroked his face.

"I am here."

Aragorn backed away and Boromir smiled weakly.

"I tried…..I tried to….save the hobbits….I….."

His face was drained of color.

"I love you Boromir. I will never love another."

He reached up and touched my face with the strength he still had.

"I love you….Thrina…I will never…..truly leave you…..I would have…..married you…I love you…."

I was crying hard now. He stopped breathing and his eyes closed. I screamed in pain and sorrow and started to stab at the bodies of the dead Uruk-hai.

"We must get to Frodo and Sam."

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." said Aragorn.

"The it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed." Gimli added.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some orc…"

"I will not go." I said.

They all looked at me, for I felt their eyes on my back.

"Thrina….."

"No uncle! I will not go without burying him. You go and I will join you in 2 days time. Do not argue with me, for I shall not change my mind." I said.

"We will stay and help…"

"No Aragorn. You must hurry after them. I will find you and join you. I give you my word. Now go!"

Aragorn and Gimli left but my uncle remained.

"Go uncle."

"Thrina….you love him."

I nodded. My uncle hugged me and kissed my forehead and then ran off with the others. I removed the arrows from Boromir's chest and cleaned the blood from his tunic. Tears fell from my face as I did so.

Boromir's POV

When I opened my eyes I stood in a shining hall. No one was there, save a dwarf. He had long black hair with grey streaks and a short but impressive beard. The sides of his face had long braids and his eyes were a piercing blue.

"Boromir son of Denathor." he said in a deep voice.

I nodded. He motioned for me to come closer. When I did he looked down. I followed his gaze and gasped when I saw Thrina.

"She stayed? But I do not understand….."

"Her love for you is more powerful then anything in this world or the next. She is….like her mother."

I knew I had recognized his voice.

"You are the one who asked me to tell Thrina to whack Gimli on the head!"

"Indeed. I am Thorin Oakenshield. Her great-uncle."

I bowed and when I looked at him again he was smiling down at Thrina.

"She is like her father, but she has her mother's beauty and heart." he now looked to me. "Do you love my niece?"

"I love her more then anything."

He smiled a little. He then held something out to me. It was a ring.

"Estelwen does not have the original. She buried it with me and had duplicates made. I give you this now son of Denathor…..so that you know I accept you into my family."

He placed it in my hand and looked back at Thrina.

"It is not yet your time to die. Return to her now."

Thrina's POV

The sun had set and the moon had come out. I made a small fire and wrapped my cloak tightly around my shoulders. I saw a gold light shining behind me. I quickly turned and immediately covered my eyes. The wind kicked up and light faded Boromir was breathing.

"Boromir?" I asked.

His eyes flew open and he slowly sat up. I smiled and threw myself into his arms. I cried tears of joy and he wrapped his strong arms around me.

"You came back." I said.

"I will never leave you."

I pulled back and then smashed my lips to his. His hand tangled in my long hair and he kissed me as though he might never kiss me again. I had Boromir back, and I would never let him go again


	21. Going Home

Chapter 21

Going Home

I lay there on the forest floor with Boromir. He stroked my back and his free hand held mine.

"What will we do now?" he asked.

"I promised my uncle we would rejoin them in 2 days. However if you wished to go home….to Minas Tirith, I can send word to my uncle that we will head there."

He looked at me.

_ "Thrina…..his family believes he is dead."_

My eyes widened and I looked at Boromir.

"Boromir…..your family…..they….."

He sighed and looked down.

"They believe me to be dead."

I took his hands in mine and he looked at me.

"We can go to Minas Tirith. We can show them you yet live."

"But Thrina your uncle…."

"I have ways of letting him know."

"But what of your promise to your great uncle?"

_ "I will tell your elven uncle to take over and that you are going to Minas Tirith. All will be well."_

I smiled.

"Thorin will tell them and my uncle Legolas will take over for me."

He still seemed uncertain. I placed my hand on his face and smiled at him.

"Estelio nin." I said.

He kissed me and then nodded.

"Very well."

I smiled and kissed him before cuddling up to him. As long as I had Boromir…..my life was worth living.

Legolas' POV

It had been three days. Thrina still had not come back. We had been running non stop for those three days. Bent of rescuing Merry and Pippin. I stopped.

"I have to go back for her."

"We cannot turn back now lad." said Gimli.

"She is my niece!"

"And she is my best friend. I have know the lass since she was born and I know she knows what she is doing. She is strong, stronger then any of us and she knows how to survive."

_ "Well at least he knows what my great niece is capable of."_

My eyes widened.

_ "Thrina will not be joining you. She is going to Minas Tirith. She feels it is her duty to inform Boromir's family of his death. I will be with her. You need not fear."_

I sighed and looked down.

_ "I trusted you once. Now it is your turn to trust me Prince Legolas."_

I nodded and then looked at my friends.

"_Oh but before I forget, please smack Gloin's son on the head for me. If he asks why tell him it is for what he said about Lady Galadriel in Lothlorien."_

I smirked and walked over to Gimli. I whacked him on the head and he glared at me.

"That was for what you said about Lady Galadriel in Lothlorien."

He growled but then I took off running. Aragorn and Gimli were close behind me.

Thrina's POV

I woke up early the next morning from a terrible dream.

"Thrina?!"

I looked at Boromir and started to undo his tunic. I ran my fingers along the cut that the arrows had left. He stopped my hands and had me look at him.

"Thrina love what is it?"

"I…..I saw you die all over again."

He pulled me to him and held me tightly.

"I am not going anywhere. I made the mistake of letting my guard down once. I promise you I will not do so again. I promise you that."

I nodded and calmed down.

"Boromir…..I cannot wait any longer to be your wife."

His breath hitched and he slowly looked at me.

"Thrina…."

"I already lost you once. If you love me now…we are married by Elven right. The same way my parents were." I said quickly.

Boromir's POV

She leaned back and undid the ties of her tunic. She exposed herself to me then finished pushing my tunic from me. She knew exactly where to touch me, how to kiss me. As much as I wanted our first time to be in a soft bed…..I could not resist Thrina any longer. I kissed her hard on the mouth and pushed her to the ground. I ran my hands down her perfect body and kissed down to her neck.

Thrina's POV

I trailed my hand down his bare chest and he shivered. He lifted me up and then sat up so I was on his lap. While his lips ravished my neck I reached behind me and undid my bindings. When my breasts rubbed against him I could feel his erection rubbing hard against me. I smiled and he bit at my neck. I gasped and then pushed him back. He smiled up at me. I leaned down and started to kiss him again. His hands started pushing down my pants and then he flipped me so he was over me. I leaned forward, hungry for his kiss. He did not deny me that pleasure. While he kissed me I began to remove his trousers. When I had them off him I wrapped my hand around his pulsing member. He growled and then kissed his way down my body. I could feel his hot breath on me as he gently began to suck. I cried out in pleasure and his tongue dipped inside me. When I felt his thumb on my clit I nearly lost it. I moaned his name loudly and I became a moaning mess. His mouth left me and I almost cried out but then his finger entered me. I gasped and he began to pump inside me fast. I arched my body so he could get deeper, and that was when he added a second finger. I closed my eyes and grabbed a handful of fallen leaves.

"Oh Boromir….."

I was so close and that was when he pulled away. He kissed back up my body to my lips and then I could feel him rubbing against me.

"Tell me what you want Thrina."

He kissed just below my ear and ran his tongue down my neck.

"You…..you Boromir." I gasped.

He started to slid inside me. When he reached my barrier he stopped.

"Do not stop!" I hissed.

He chuckled before thrusting inside me. I screamed and he covered my mouth with his. The sharp pain vanished in mere seconds. I wrapped my arms around him and then he began to move. He pulled out completely before slamming back inside me. I ran my leg up his and started to kiss my neck again. When he suddenly pulled out I whimpered. Then he flipped me so I lay on my front and entered me again. He pumped into me hard and fast and I knew I would not last much longer.

"Yes! Yes!" I cried.

He thrust again and I reached my climax. With one more thrust from him he came as well. I could feel his seed clinging my walls and we both were breathing hard. He slid out of me and I pulled me over me.

"Kiss me." I whispered.

He did as I asked and kissed me gently. I moaned into his mouth and then he pulled away.

"Are you…."

"I am your wife now."

He smiled and pulled me up into his arms.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

I smiled.

"I feel perfect."


End file.
